Fabulouswings
WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP ='Warning=' NO STEAL Fabulouswings live in Normal Pyrrhia, Fallout Pyrrhia, and The Pyrrhian Galaxy. Description Fabulouswings normally have brightly colored scales and long, glowing, horns. Their tails are long and their bodies are not very muscular. They have glowing stars under their large wings. Some of them can even change scale color like Rainwings. All Fabulouswings have the ability to transform into a dragon-sized unicorn. No two Fabulouswing unicorns look the same. When they transform into a unicorn, they get fabulous powers and can fly very quickly. Personality Fabulouswings are very active and love to be outside and be in the sun. Fabulouswings are very friendly to every dragon, but once you get one angry, they become crazier than a Seawing in the dessert :P Scientific studies have shown that Fabulouswings are one of the most mentally unstable dragons. Fabulouswings are also pretty intelligent. Weapons (Normal Pyrrhia) Fabulouswings are very light and agile, so they wear a stealth suit. A steal suit is a black, armored stealth suit with hidden knives and weapons. They are good fighters and are excellent at hand-to-hand combat with their sharp talons. But, their most important weapon of all is their magic. Fabulouswings can have basically any type of magic. Some Fabulouswing magic is very powerful, but some is not. Weapons (Fallout Pyrrhia) Fabulous wings in Fallout Pyrrhia no longer have vibrant scales because they can't go outside in the sun. Not many of them are as happy and active as they used to be either. Fabulouswings also started the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N super soldier program. This program enhanced dragons and put them in advanced, super strong, power armor (Yeah I got the idea from Halo, deal with it). to fight the Great War. Since most of the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N armors and facilities survived, Fabulouswings took the remaining armors and facilities to make a small army of Fabulouswings to defend their vault. Fabulouswings use mostly light weapons, but sometimes use heavy ones. The Fabulouswings have less powerful magic too, they can only do things like deflect bullets and become transparent. They also have one of the biggest vaults and armories in Fallout Pyrhhia. Fabulouswings still have a few vehicles in their vaults too. Weapons (Pyrrhian Galaxy) In the Pyrrhian Galaxy, Fabulous wings are now fabulous and joyful again, and their scales are even brighter than a Rainwing's. They have the new advanced G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N armors and an enormous ring of fortresses and bases on the asteroid belt of their solar system to defend it. They also study alien weapons found on other planets and galaxies to improve their own weapons. History Fabulouswings have been living in a fabulous palace made of clouds in the sky above Pyrrhia for thousands of years. They wanted to make friends with the tribes below, so they went to visit them and became allies with all the tribes. They promised to protect Pyrhhia and the tribes from anything attacking it as long as they were allies. When some other tribes came to live on Pyrrhia, they welcomed them and became allies with them too. When the Great War began, Fabulouswings could not choose a side because they were already allies with all the tribes. Instead, they chose to become neutral, and defend themselves if they got attacked. To defend themselves, they made the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N program, new weapons, new bases, and new vaults. But then, something horrible happened (Look at "White Cloud Disaster"), and many Fabulouswings were infected and vaults were abandoned. After the disaster, the Pyrrhian Galaxy began, and the world started to re-build again. All the tribes became allies once again and the Fabulouswings became allies with the tribes again. They also improved the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N program and used it to defend the Pyrrhian Galaxy from any invaders. there are G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N facilities in almost every major planet. Fabulouswings also now control a small solar system with a fabulous pink star, 7 planets, and an asteroid belt! The system is called the Stardust System, named after the legendary Fabulouswing called Stardust. Alliances They are allies with basically every known friendly species and all the tribes. White Cloud Disaster (Fallout Pyrrhhia) If you don't know what the Pink Cloud is, it's a disease that looks like a pink gas. It turns normal dragons into Pink Cloud mutants or kills them, I think :P So, the White Cloud disaster began when the Fabulouswings were looking for a cure for the Pink Cloud. They tested it on dragons and they accidentally created a new horrible disease called the White Cloud. The White Cloud infected many dragons and escaped from the laboratory. Infected White Cloud dragons are all pure white. They have white scales, white horns, white talons, white eyes, but they have a black liquid they use as blood. Their scales are white but have black cracks in them. A White Cloud has black liquid oozing out of it's mouth and they make a horrible demonic cry. They are flexible, thin, fast, and can open up their mouth very wide. They feed on blood because they need to replenish their blood since they will eventually run out of the black liquid if they do not feed. There are approximately 30,000 White Cloud creatures in the wasteland. Category:Fanmade Tribes